Unexplained Surprises
by bookworm78
Summary: Bella is a famous author who has writers block. Her usual thinking habit is staring at the computer screen locking herself in a room for months. But she decides to try something else for a change. Live. Doing this however causes some surprises to arrive.


**why hello there! so this is my first fanfiction. It starts out slow but gets more entertaining i swear!**

**Bella is a famous writer who has a hard time finding inspiration for her next book. instead of her usual thinking habit which is staring at the computer screen locking herself in a room for months. She decides to try something else for a change. _Live. _Will a certain green eyed tall beauty named Edward help her find what writings all about?**

**Criticism and opinions are welcome!**

**~bookworm78~**

* * *

><p>"Staring at that page won't make words appear Bella,"<p>

"Rosalie I swear if you comment on my thinking method one more time I'm going to throw you at the wall"

"Oh yeah, throw me against the wall. Very nice. That'll make your book get published," Rose said as she sipped her coffee leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

I gritted my teeth. She was right. Throwing her against the wall wouldn't solve the fact that I was having a writer's block. The idea, however, gave me a feeling of satisfaction.

Rose gave a heavy sigh, "Gosh you're so boring. I'm going to go get some lunch, you want some?" as she headed for the door grabbing her keys and purse.

"I'm fine. I got some before you came over." I said sipping my coffee that was now barely warm.

I continued staring at the screen as I heard Rose walk out the front door mumble something about me going insane. She was probably right. Staring at this screen wasn't doing me any good. I needed to go outside. Live my life. But I had a deadline and procrastinating wasn't going to help me one bit.

I sighed shutting my laptop going outside to the porch to think. The porch however only acquired the space to allow two people onto it. It was a metal one. You could see directly through it, 20 stories down, and watch the people below make fools of themselves. I've seen twenty drug deals, six prostitution scandals, and hundreds of thieves' right below my feet. It was sad. I felt like God. Watching so much crap happen but not doing anything about it because of free will and stuff. However, my reasoning was because I'm simply 20 stories up, so I couldn't really do anything about it even if I wanted to.

I reviewed my life over the time being in my small porch area. Like the fact that my name, Bella, was given to me out of a random pick. Not because it meant beautiful in Italian, but because my parents simply didn't want to choose a name. They didn't even know if I was going to be a male or female. My parents simply wanted to give me have the first name that popped into their heads. You could imagine the confusion that crossed the nurse's face when my parents both had different name ideas. They settled on my big sister, Alice's, pick.

Ah, my sister. She was a piece of work. She wasn't blood related though. My parents adopted her after her family's house burnt down and she was the only survivor. She was one talented little shit though. Small, energetic, and had one eye for fashion. I've probably been dragged around the mall countless times by her. Don't get me wrong shopping used to be a joyous experience for me. That was until Alice dragged me everywhere like I was some sort of toy for her amusement. She's happily in love with Jasper Hale, Rose's brother, and have been going strong for about two years.

Alice was one year older than me and introduced me to Rose Hale a couple years back. Rose and I connected slowly but now it was as if she was part of our family. She also became my book editor and helped me figure out where my career was going. And with Rose helping, things always went far. Now I'm probably one of the most known authors out there. Of course, that being my dream, I'm ecstatic. My life went from living in a small bedroom to living in an apartment. Sure it was overly priced and the porch was small but other than that it was nice. It consisted of 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a nice kitchen overlooking the city of LA, and my favorite a gorgeous living room. I have a life thanks to her. I'm not just some 20 year old girl working at Borders hoping that one day my books would show up on the waiting shelves. Now my work was everywhere.

People know me as Bella Swan. However soon that's going to change. I have a fiancé named Mike Newton. We had met back in college and just started to get to know each other. It was sad how much of a hopeless romantic I was. Thinking I had met my soul mate. However, because of my work my name had to remain _Bella Swan_ on my books.

My phone started playing "Barbie Girl" obnoxiously snapping me out of my trance. Emmett. Of course out of all ringtones he made me pick that one for him.

I picked up the phone, "Hey Emmett," answering cautiously but still keeping my voice light.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" He screamed into the phone. I should have known by now this was the sort of reply I would get. "How you doing little sis?" he asked in a more seriously tone now that he was done chuckling at the groan I gave him.

"I've been better. I'm having a writer's block and the only thing I've been living off of is takeout and coffee…mostly coffee," I said sorrowfully.

"Okay here's what I want you to do Bells," he said in a serious tone, "First get your ass out of that apartment- I don't care how nice it is- and go outside to the beach and walk on some nice golden hot sand! This is very important step okay? The second thing I want you to do…is get me some food while you're on your way there because I'm in some desperate need for nutrients."

"Emmett I'm not just gonna go outside to get you some food when you're on the beach where there are plenty of hot dog stands." I said laughing at his ridiculousness.

"Awe, but Bells I don't like hot dogs" he whined to me like a child that wasn't allowed to get candy at a store.

"Emmett that's a damn lie and you know it. Last year you ate ten of them at Alice's 4th of July party!" I exclaimed.

"Well okay…you see…I may have…kind of..."

"Spit it out Emmett,"

"I sort of lost my wallet!" He yelled into the phone. I heard him sigh a relief as if its' been bugging him for years and needed to tell someone.

"Emmett Cullen what's wrong with you! You keep _everything _in your wallet!" I yelled at him through the phone. "This is ridiculous! What is it? The seventh time this year?" I said accusing him. Emmett was hopeless when it came to keeping things with him. When we were seven he lost our puppy we had gotten for Christmas in the first hour.

"I know, I know but I couldn't help it!" He pleaded to me. I could hear the waves clashing and the voices of annoying girls in the background.

"Emmett please don't tell me you lost your wallet and are hanging out with a bunch of fakes on the beach," I said accusingly

"I would never!" Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"Emmett get your ass off the beach and meet me at Starbucks. _Now_." I said through my teeth shutting my phone.

This day just couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! if you are reading this. Like i said Criticism is appreciated. i like the hard truth.<strong>

**have a lovely day!**

**~bookworm78~ **


End file.
